The present invention relates generally to golf ball cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a portable golf ball cleaning device adapted for attachment to a golfer for providing a readily accessible and convenient means for cleaning a golf ball.
In playing golf, a golfer often must clean dirt, grass and other debris that is sticking to a golf ball from the ball so that the ball will be clean and not be affected when stroked by the dirt, grass or other debris. This is particularly significant before putting a ball on a green where irregularities on the ball can cause the ball to deviate from its path toward the hole. At such times, the mechanical ball washer at the tee box is not at hand and golfers must clean the ball manually. Some golfers carry damp towels for this purpose, others carry dry towels and moisten the spot on the ball by licking or spitting or rubbing it in damp grass. Others simply wipe the ball on their pants or shirt.
Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive, lightweight, portable golf ball wiper which is readily carried by a golfer for wiping golf balls as needed or desired at any point on the course.
The present invention is directed to an inexpensive, portable golf ball cleaning device which provides a readily accessible means for cleaning a golf ball at any time and at any point on the golf course. The golf ball cleaning device of the present invention is lightweight and designed to be worn by a golfer for allowing the golfer to quickly and easily wipe off a golf ball as needed or desired by the golfer. The golf ball cleaning device includes a ball cleaning pad and a means for removably attaching the device to a golfer at a position which is readily accessible and convenient for wiping a golf ball on the pad yet does not interfere with the golfer""s swing.
In the preferred embodiments, the ball cleaning pad is a water absorbent material which, when wetted, holds water and remains damp for an extended period of time, such as by way of example, a sponge material. The water absorbent material is mounted on a lightweight backing preferably constructed of a waterproof material, such as, by way of example, plastic sheet material or thin metal material or any other waterproof material. In the first preferred embodiment, the backing extends downward and extends outwardly and upwardly to form a bottom portion or storage space at the bottom of the backing for preventing excess water, which may drip off the wetted water absorbent sponge material, from dripping onto the golfer. In addition to preventing water from dripping onto the golfer, the storage space also retains a small amount of water therein and in contact with a portion of the water absorbent material extending into the curved portion so that the water absorbent material is kept damp longer by wicking for providing an effective damp surface for wiping the golf ball thereagainst. In a variation of the first preferred embodiment, the backing includes side retaining walls to better define a reservoir for holding water therein than the bottom portion without the side retaining walls and thus helping to keep the water absorbent material damp longer.
In a second preferred embodiment, the side retaining walls of the first preferred embodiment extend upward from the bottom portion to the top of the backing for preventing water from escaping off the sides of the water absorbent material and dripping onto the golfer. The side walls extend outward from the opposite sides of the backing and adjacent to the water absorbent material mounted on the backing. In use, the side walls form a barrier between the water absorbent material and the golfer to prevent water from dripping onto the golfer, in particular, when the golf ball is pressed against the front of the water absorbent material for cleaning the ball. In a third preferred embodiment, the side walls of the second preferred embodiment extend outward and then inward around the front of the water absorbent material to form a partial enclosure around the material and securing it therein. In this embodiment, the water absorbent material is removably positioned within the enclosure for easily removing and replacing the water absorbent material as desired. For example, the golfer may readily remove the water absorbent material in order to dampen it and may then easily reinsert the material into the enclosure for use. In addition, the water absorbent material may be readily removed and replaced with a new water absorbent material when the water absorbent material becomes soiled or is otherwise unsuitable for further use without having to replace the entire golf ball cleaning device.
Preferably, the water absorbent material has a surface exposed outwardly of the backing and extending in one direction sufficiently for swiping a golf ball thereon. With this arrangement, a golf ball can be swiped by drawing it over the surface of the water absorbent material in a generally longitudinal direction to facilitate cleaning. The golf ball can also be rotated on the material as desired. Typically, an exposed extent of one and one half times the diameter of a regulation golf ball provides a sufficient distance for a swiping action.
In the preferred embodiments, the means for attaching the golf ball cleaning device to a golfer is a hook portion extending outwardly and downward from the top end of the backing. The hook portion is adapted to hook onto a belt or waistband of a golfer so that the cleaning device is conveniently carried at the waist of the golfer and ready for use by the golfer. In an alternative preferred embodiment, the means for attaching the cleaning device to a golfer is a hook and loop-type adhesive material, such as by way of example, Velcro(copyright), adhered to the back of the backing. The Velcro(copyright) is adapted to stick to the clothing of the golfer and may be placed anywhere on the clothing at a position which is readily accessible for wiping a golf ball. The adhesive material may require that a compatible material first be attached to the golfer""s clothing for mating with the adhesive material to attach the cleaning device to the golfer. Preferably, the cleaning device of the alternative embodiment will be positioned near the waist on the pants or shorts of the golfer. In another preferred embodiment, the means for attaching the golf ball cleaning device to a golfer is a spring clamp or clip attached to the back of the backing. The spring clamp is in a normally closed position and securely holds the device in place when clasped on the clothes of a golfer. While a hook, hook and loop type adhesive material and a spring clamp or clip are described herein, it will be understood that the attachment means may be any suitable element, such as, by way of example a pin, for attaching the golf ball cleaning device to a golfer""s clothing or other readily accessible location, such as, by way of example, on a golf cart, for wiping a golf ball.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, the golf ball cleaning device of the present invention includes a water absorbent cloth, such as, by way of example, a small towel, extending downward from the backing for wiping or drying the golf ball after it has been wiped on the water absorbent material, or anytime when the golf ball is damp and requires drying. The absorbent cloth of the fourth preferred embodiment is attached to the backing and is substantially the same width as the backing. The cloth may be attached with a hook and loop type fastener, such as, by way of example, Velcro(copyright), or any other suitable means. In the fourth preferred embodiment, means for removably attaching the backing to a golfer is a narrow hook portion which extends outwardly from the top end of the backing and is adapted to hook the device onto a golfer""s pocket. Alternatively, means for removably attaching the backing to a golfer is the spring clamp which securely holds the device on a pocket of a golfer""s pants.
Another alternative is to have the backing removably attached to the cloth, such as by Velcro(copyright), and have the cloth removably attached, such as by a safety pin, to the garment of the wearer.
In a variation of the fourth preferred embodiment, a plurality of cloths are attached to the backing. One of the cloths is a back cloth to be used for drying of a clean golf ball or of a golf club or of the hand of a golfer, and another cloth is a front cloth, preferably smaller than the back cloth, that can be dampened and used to wipe a ball or a golf club, such as the grip of a golf club, following which the ball or club or grip can be dried on the back cloth. The back cloth also serves to protect the wearer from the damp front cloth. In this modification, the front cloth can be secured to the back cloth and the back cloth removably attached to the backing and also be removably attached to the garment of the golfer.
Therefore, it is an object and feature of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, lightweight, portable golf ball cleaning device which includes means for removably attaching the device to a golfer for providing a readily accessible and convenient device for cleaning a golf ball at any point on the golf course.
It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including a water absorbent material which when wetted remains damp for an extended period of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ball cleaning device including a water absorbent material having an exposed surface that extends sufficiently for swiping a golf ball therealong for cleaning.
It is an additional object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including a bottom portion or storage space for preventing water from dripping off the water absorbent material onto the golfer and for retaining water therein to help keep the water absorbent material damp longer.
It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including side retaining walls for preventing water from dripping off the sides of the water absorbent material onto the golfer.
It is another object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including an enclosure for removably retaining the water absorbent material so that the golfer may readily remove and replace the water absorbent material of the cleaning device.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including a hook portion which removably attaches the device to a belt or waistband of a golfer.
It is yet another object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including a hook and loop adhesive material for removably attaching the device to the garment of a golfer.
It is an additional object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including a spring clamp or clip for releasably securing the device to the garment of a golfer.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device including an absorbent cloth attached to the device for wiping or drying a damp golf ball.
It is yet a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device having a plurality of absorbent cloths, including a front cloth for damp wiping of a golf ball or golf club or golf club grip, and a back cloth for drying of the object that was wiped on the damp front cloth.
It is yet a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a golf ball cleaning device having an absorbent cloth or cloths that are releasably attachable to the garment of a golfer and to which the backing of the device is releasably attached.
Other objects and features will be readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and description.